


Reason behind my leaving

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both Keith and Lance are a mess, Hurt/Comfort, Keith please let Lance love you, Little bit of angst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Based off of season 4, when Keith left Voltron and this is his reason why-lance.*KLANCE*





	Reason behind my leaving

Keith slowly entered the room to see all the paladin's faces. They were all angry and disappointed in him. Keith lowered his head, his violet eyes heavy with shame. He hated that he wasn't there with them to help them out. His absence put the whole team at risk and not just the team, the refuges and the whole quadrant. 

Keith glanced to the side, he could feel their gaze laying heavily on him, judging him about everything. Keith inhaled sharply and tried to tell them that this was a good thing, it allowed Shiro to be back as the Team leader, his rightful place, cause Keith felt like he never belong there as their leader.

"If there's a bright side to any of this, it's that my absence allowed Shiro to reestablish his bond with The Black Lion. He can finally be the leader I was unable to be. I'm not meant to pilot The Black Lion" said Keith as he slowly looked at their faces.

Keith could tell by Shiro's face that he was a little bit sad and looked slightly disappointed in him, cause Shiro believed in him. Shiro left The Black Lion to him, because he knew what he was capable of the only thing Shiro wished didn't happen was Keith not seeing what he was capable of or ever believing in himself.

"Is that why you've been pulling away from us?" Allura asked him.

Keith inhaled again, gathering all his thoughts and words before uttering them out to the team, to his friends, to the people he would die for...for his family.  
"Yeah, I suppose that's part of it'' he said and looked away, not wanting to see their faces, see their hurt.

"Part of it? What's the other part?" asked Hunk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Flashback]

"I've been doing some math. With Shiro back, that makes six paladins, but there are only five lions'' said Lance.

Keith glanced over at Lance's fingers and watch him put one down, to show that there are only five lions, meaning one too many paladins.

"And If I'm right, then that's one paladin too many. Look when Shiro takes back The Black Lion, you're going to want Red back and if I get a lion then...." said Lance and Keith wasn't liking how this was sounding.  
"That means I got to take Blue from Allura," Lance said and lowered his head allowing sadness to wash over him. "And she has made more progress then anyone of us. So... maybe the best thing I could do for the team is step aside.''

Keith's eyes widen slightly, he didn't like this at all.   
"What are you talking about?" Keith asked.

"This is war Keith! You want your best soldiers'' said Lance. Keith took a step forward, he wanted Lance to hear him, really hear him when he spoke to him.

"Lance, stop worrying about who flies what and just focus on the missions. Things will work out, okay?" said Keith. He watched as Lance's blue eyes moved off of him and looked off in the distance and Keith knew that Lance wasn't convinced by his words. He wanted Lance to see that he had value, that he mattered on this team, unlike him.

"O-Okay, thanks'' whispered Lance as he slowly turned to leave Keith's bedroom, sadness clearly written on his face.

Keith couldn't let Lance leave looking that sad. He took a step forward as his doors swooshed open before Lance, allowing him out and away from him.

"And Lance..." Keith spoke up, stopping Lance in his tracks. Lance slowly turned and looked over his shoulder at Keith, the sadness in his eyes hurt to look at. "Leave the math to Pidge" Keith said and smiled at him. He held his breath just wanting to see what Lance was going to do. As soon as Lance smiled at him, a warmness filled him up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith couldn't bring himself to tell them the truth, so he told them about the Blade and the mission that they were planing.   
"I need to be on that mission'' said Keith with sadness held in his voice. He didn't want to leave but he had to.

Keith looked up at them all, hoping his words would convince them that it was best for all if he left. After a moment, Shiro walked forward and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Keith," said Shiro as he looked into Keith's violet eyes. "If this is what you feel is right, then we won't try to stop you.''

At that last bit, Keith's heart broke. For he wanted them to fight for him, he wanted them to need him, to care about him but what he came to believe ended up being true, he wasn't wanted or needed, that they did truly care about him. Shiro quickly pulled him into a hug and then soon everyone came around for a big group hug. Keith wanted to melt in this hug because a piece of him felt like this was never going to happen again. After the hug Keith turned towards the doors, they slid open and he smiled at them as to say that everything was fine, that he was okay because this was the right thing for everyone. Just as he turned to walk through the doors, his smile fell from his face, Keith lowered his head as he walked away from the only family he has ever had. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The doors slid behind Keith and he paused for one moment and closed his eyes. He shook his head for he knew that he had to keep going so Lance could stay with the team, it's where he belonged. Keith walked slowly down the hall and always walked through another door but he heard the doors slid open behind him, then quick foot steps heading his way.

"Keith!" yelled a voice and Keith knew whose voice that belonged to, so he stopped moving and looked down at the ground, just listening to the foot steps to grow closer towards him. "Keith?" questioned Lance and he sighed before slowly turning around to face Lance. He hadn't raised his head up just yet, his eyes still locked on the floor. 

Just then, a hand was on his shoulder, causing him to look up quickly and see a concern and sad look upon Lance's face. Keith swallowed and as much as he wanted to just smile, like he did before, and convince Lance that this was alright, he just couldn't do it.

"Keith...wh-what's the real reason you're leaving?" Lance asked him and Keith just wished he bought his story like all the others.

"Lance,'' Keith began but Lance stopped him short.

"Please tell me'' Lance said in a hush tone and Keith's eyes met Lance's and saw the same sadness he had in his eyes when he came to his room to tell him that he should leave the team. Keith nodded his head but pulled his eyes off of Lance and looked off in the distance.

"I...I just thought it would be b-best if I...if I left so..." whispered Keith and before he could bring himself to finish, Lance had caught onto what he was getting at.

"So I didn't have to?" Lance questioned, hoping that deep down he was wrong about this, but the moment Keith looked up at him, his heart broke. "Keith-"

"It's what's best! Y-You said that there is one paladin too many and I'm...I'm no good here. I'm useless and at least with The Blade, I can t-try to h-help out. And also, this way no one has to give up their spot for...the likes of m-me'' said Keith and began to back away from Lance before Lance reached out and grabbed a hold of Keith's wrist. Keith glanced down to where Lance's hand was at, and then he slowly looked up at Lance, sadness held inside his violet eyes.

"How could you think that?" asked Lance and Keith gave him a questioning look. "How could you think that you are useless, Keith you are one of the strongest and bravest out of all of us. You don't have to leave because, you just being here is good for everyone. You Matter Keith, you do'' Lance said but Keith shook his head 'no' at the part that Lance said that he mattered.

"You do Keith, and I will show you that you do even if you c-can't see it'' said Lance and Keith slowly looked up at him with tears held in his eyes. Lance then inhaled sharply, pulled on Keith's wrist, pulling him forward.   
As Keith was pulled forward, his eyes widen as he watched what was happening before him. Lance took one of his hands and reached towards the back of Keith's neck and drew Keith's lips to meet his. Keith froze at first before slowly kissing Lance back and Lance grin into the kiss and kissed Keith even deeper. Keith sighed and melted into Lance's arms

They finally pulled away from one another, panting slightly. Keith looked up at Lance, his violet scanning Lance's face for answers. Lance smiled down at him, he looked how Keith looked right now, a bit flushed with red lips. Lance slid his hand from Keith's wrist to cup his face. Keith's eyes slightly widen at this action.

"Stay'' whispered Lance and Keith sighed. 

Lance rubbed his thumb over Keith's check. "Stay...with me'' he said and watched as Keith thought it over but sadness rushed back in his eyes as he feared that him being there would mess everything up for the team and Lance could see that. He shook his head at Keith and gave him a smile.

"Stay here with me. I'll show you how much you mean to me, because you are anything but useless'' Lance said and watched as a tear slipped from one of Keith's eye. He reached up and brushed it away before leaning forward and pecking Keith softly against the lips.

"Stay'' Lance whispered again as he pulled back from Keith. 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes tightly as he slowly nodded his head. Lance smiled down at him, brought both of his hands up to cup Keith's face as he pressed his forehead against Keith's. 

 

 

"I'll stay with y-you'' whispered Keith almost silently, if Lance wasn't standing this close to him, he would have missed it.   
Lance smile grew more before he drew Keith in towards his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him, holding his in place. He never wanted to have Keith out of his arms again, he wanted Keith, he wanted him safe and protected, for he cared about Keith.

 

 

He loved him.


End file.
